


Imagine Camboy Sander

by possesseddeadlights



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possesseddeadlights/pseuds/possesseddeadlights
Summary: Some camboy Sander. Must I go on?This is a sexual fic but no actual sex or graphic smut occurs. Sorry!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Imagine Camboy Sander

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic for Wtfock and one of my first fics in general, so please don't be too mean.  
> This isn't a completed story and I haven't continued to write it since I initially started months ago. How it ends is up to you!  
> I started writing this for another fandom and changed it to a Wtfock fic once it took over my life, so if it's out of character, that's probably why.  
> If anyone wants to finish it, you have my permission!  
> My Skam tumblr is @melodramaticisak  
> Come talk to me!

It was hot in Sander’s room. Too hot. The afternoon sun was shining directly onto him from the window he was sitting next to, and the heat raised a sheen of sweat over his skin. Not that he was complaining. The golden light made the image he every so often glanced at on his screen look almost magical. Not many people would think it, but aesthetics could sometimes make or break one of Sander’s streams, and that could be the deciding factor of whether or not he could pay his rent. Being a little hot wasn’t too bad anyway. When he finally got to the good part he wouldn’t even think about the heat. He’d be too focused on other things. 

He gave the webcam a flirty smile as he skimmed the chat that took up half his screen. It was moving so fast that he could hardly read anything, only sometimes seeing glances of people donating to him or even occasionally a question or comment, usually about his appearance. His laptop was sitting on a small, portable table at the end of his bed, which didn’t exactly give him the best view of the chat, but gave the audience a great view of him.

He was waiting for the number of donations to hit it’s goal. Sitting cross legged on the middle of his bed only clad in his boxers, hunched over slightly so he was still close enough to read the screen, he called out thanks to some of those that donated. At least those of which he could read the username of. He saw the name of one of his regulars work up the screen. Whoever they were, they donated to Sander almost every time he streamed. Sander had grown to have a fondness of the people that often watched his streams, even if they were only watching and donating to see his body, to see him in an extremely vulnerable position. But Sander was used to that, and he liked what he did. It might not be the most conventional job but he was damn good at it, and on the plus side, he didn’t have to leave his apartment to work. 

“Thanks everyone! It’s nice to see you all today,” Sander said with another smile to the camera.  
When he looked back at the chat, he saw the number that had been donated over the previous hour and a half.

Sander always started off his streams fully clothed. He usually took a piece off when his donations reached a certain number, starting with his shirt, then his pants, until he finally achieved his overall goal for that day, which is when he got down to business.

“Guys, we just hit our goal for the day! You know what that means.” He uncrossed his legs and spread them in front of him on his bed, and slowly put his hand up to the side of his neck, only to trail it down the center of his chest, over his stomach, only to stop when he reached the waistband of his underwear. Why not put on a bit of a show? This was his job, and everyone seemed to love it whenever he took his time. Including him..

He eventually glided his hand gently over the top of his boxers. He teased himself until he could feel his cock hardening under his fingers. When he first started camming he tried to stay hard for a whole show. What he didn’t realise then was exactly how long a cam show could last, so as he gained more experience he started to sit around, and talk to and flirt with his viewers until he actually started the show. 

After a few minutes of teasing and making small noises, which were more for the benefit of the audience, he pushed his hand into his underwear, only to do the same thing. The same thing, but it felt so different without thin fabric in between his hand and his now almost fully hard cock. 

Then, looking back up at his screen, he saw the chat was flooded, almost entirely, with comments telling him to take his underwear off. 

“You’re all so impatient. Why can’t I take my time with it?” It was a rhetorical question, and even as he was saying it he was pulling his boxers down his legs. He threw them out of the view of the camera. He didn’t want it to ruin the view of the setup he spent a long time, probably too long, on. Piles of pillows were behind him, all different shapes and sizes, sitting atop the least expensive duvet he could find. It still wasn’t much but it was better than when he wasn’t streaming, when everything was askew and a bit messy. Who cared if he only really made his bed for his streams, hardly anyone else saw his bedroom anyway. 

“What do you guys want me to do? Should I use my hands or a toy? I know you like telling me what to do.” He began stroking himself again, firmer, longer strokes, that after a while made him feel a heat in his lower abdomen, tension that he always liked the feel of, but liked the release of even more.

He looked back at the chat. Everyone was answering his questions. It was difficult to tell which answers there were more of, but after seeing the word toy three times in a row, that was the answer he settled on. 

“Okay, I think a toy won. I’m going to pick one out and I’ll be right back,” Sander said to the camera as he stood up. He wasn’t really going anywhere, just ducking down next to his bed to open the box he kept all of the things he used for his sexual endeavours, which, he wasn’t afraid to admit, included some items he hadn’t yet had the chance of using in the ways he wanted. Those mainly consisted of some things he wanted to use with another person, but when it came to sexual partners, most didn’t stay around long enough for him to explain the whole ‘I like kinky shit’ situation. He wasn’t really the type to ask someone to tie him up and gag him on the first date. Most people weren't even around long enough to understand that he was a camboy, and if they did, that was more often than not where that relationship ended. 

From his crouched position next to the bed he had to take his hand off of his hard, and now slightly reddened cock, to grab and open the box his toys were kept in, and even the few seconds he took to do that was too long, wrapping his hand around himself as soon as he had opened it, stream be damned, he didn't want to lose the feeling of the pressure around him so soon. 

Once it was open, lube was the first thing he saw. He probably should’ve thought to get it earlier, but he was actually kind of enjoying the drag his hand gave as it moved over him, but jerking off with no lube sometimes started to get a bit sore after a while, to the point that it was more pain than pleasure, and while Sander wasn't against some pain from time to time, he wasn't in the mood for that type of pain right then. Plus, he sometimes got nice and dirty comments on the sounds the added lubrication gave him, and Sander would never say no to some nice comments, or any of the donations that would hopefully come with them.

Quickly deciding on a toy, he moved back onto his bed where he could once again be fully viewed by his camera, and the audience that watched him through it.


End file.
